villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ingrid Hoffel
Nurse Ingrid Marie Hoffel is one of the two main antagonists of the second season of Scream Queens Season Two. She first appeared to be a strict authoritarian with a distaste of the Chanels, but it gradually becomes apparent that she is a much more malevolent character as she becomes more vicious in her actions and appears to be planning something significant. She is revealed to be the sister of Agatha Bean and the Green Meanie, along with Cassidy Cascade and another unknown person. She is portrayed by Kirstie Alley. History Scream Again After The Chanels leave Catherine Hobart's room, they bump into Ingrid. Ingrid introduces herself, and questions why Cathy allowed them to practice medicine at the hospital despite lacking any sort of qualification. She makes it clear that she does not like them, and believes they do not belong at the hospital, going so far as to threatening them if they bother her. Later on, she runs into the Chanels again, with Cathy Munsch, this time in the elevator, and clarifies that while they may have solved their first case, they are still not actual doctors. As the Chanels leave, Cathy encourages Ingrid to continue to be harsh with the girls, as she has plans for them. Ingrid says that she has plans for them as well. Warts and All After Zayday Williams and Chamberlain Jackson finish their research on the Halloween massacre in 1985, Nurse Hoffel barges in on them, obviously intoxicated. She asks the two younger staff members if there was any way she could keep track of the Chanels' movements around the hospital. Zayday observes that it was a little odd wanting such intel on the Chanels and denies Ingrid any help. Frustrated, Ingrid throws her meds on the ground and angrily says that she'll have to find someone else to help her. As Zayday comforts Cathy after she breaks down and reveals the real reason she chose to run C.U.R.E Institute Hospital was really to find what's wrong with her, Ingrid is seen eavesdropping on them from outside Cathy's office and remembers this. Chanel Pour Homme-Icide After the immediate influx of patients at the C.U.R.E. Institute Hospital, Ingrid has a chat with Cathy Munsch about what do do about it and how good it will be for the hospital, and while tuning Hoffel out, Munsch has inner thoughts about how annoying Ingrid is and how she asserts herself in a way to compete with Cathy's authority. Later, Ingrid is shown relatively hung over ordering Chanel Oberlin and Chanel #3 to do the dirty work of the hospital like cleaning out used catheter tubes, sterilizing fecal trays, and collecting semen samples. The Chanels, clearly upset demand better jobs before Chanel throws a large bed pan at Ingrid, missing by a lot, but enough to cause Hoffel to stop in annoyance before walking away. Ingrid is then called by Munsch to her office to tell her that her services will no longer be required at the hospital. Ingrid doesn't want to leave the hospital (because of whatever she is planning), and as such, blackmails Munsch with the fact that she has kuru. Ingrid shows a much more devious side to her, as she makes it clear she doesn't care about Munsch's reputation, or her life. Blood Drive Coming Soon Trivia * Her role so far is similar to Gigi Caldwell. * She is suspect for being on the [[Green Meanie|''Green Meanie]]' 'team for a number of reasons: ** She has never been attacked by the killer. *** She has never even been seen at the same time as the killer. ** The killer is a hospital staff member because Tyler recognized him/her without their costume. ** She is planning something malicious. ** She is around the same age as Jane. ** She ''really ''does not want to leave the hospital. *** She went so far as to blackmail Munsch into keeping her there. ** The medicine that she is addicted to, pethidine, is a painkiller used during childbirth. * Chanel jokingly calls her "''Nurse Awful" twice. She also says her initials (I.M.) could compliment this as "I am awful." Gallery TBA Category:Villainesses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Non-Action Category:Old Villains